Heartbeat
by TechnoGryffin
Summary: Don and Sloan get to hear something they never expected.


Written with the incomparable e-anomaly . tumblr . com!

* * *

><p>Don was holding Sloan's hand as they waited in the room. The doctor would be in any moment, Don's eyes kept flashing though to the clock. "You know this is the first time I've ever been in an OB's office."<p>

Sloan swallowed deeply. "I've never been in this room before." Her grip on Don's hand tightened a bit, her other hand rubbing at her belly. She'd never been someone's mother before.

"If you are pregnant, if we are going to be parents, I hope we have a little mini you." Don said. "I know most men, most dad's to be, can't help but want a son. I just want a little Sloan."

She had been nauseous for a week; after realizing that she hadn't had her period in over two months, they made the appointment together. "Thank you for coming." Sloan didn't know what else to say as she bumped against his shoulder gently. Leaning over she kissed his temple.

Don gave her a sheepish smile. "I am the one that convinced you to go without condoms. And I'm the one that got you drunk and is why you stayed in bed all weekend and didn't take your pill." Don did feel like he caused this out of his carelessness.

Sloan touched his cheek, thumb rubbing his stubble. "I loved it. I loved every second." Even when they found out the results, as soon as she was able, she'd want to get the shot. Anything to keep that *feeling*; she'd never had sex so powerful before.

Don kissed her shoulder. "I loved it to. Because it was us. And just us." Don stood up when the doctor walked in.

"Hello Sloan, you must be Don." She was a little old woman with glasses bigger than Sloan's, somehow, and a tuff of whitish hair. "I hear you might have a little bun in the oven."

Sloan smiled brightly, nodding her head. The doctor, who's nametag read simply Alice with a tiny bouquet of flowers next to it, moved towards her and pat her hand. "It's alright to be nervous. I was with my first too." She did the same with Don, touching his arm soothingly. "I've had four of my own; the nerves are always there at first. Don't you worry. They go right away."

Dr. Alice bade Sloan to lay back and raise her johnny, her underwear pulled down to just below her hips. A motion for Don to come over. "We could draw blood, but I think with how you've been feeling, Sloan- that we should just take a look."

Don liked this woman. She reminded him of her grandmother. She was a comfort. For a moment Don wondered if he could hire her to come into the news room and keep him calm during shows. "Do you think that her keeping on the pill will have any effects on the baby?" Don asking, his hand tight in Sloan's.

"No dear. Most women who are on the pill and get pregnant take it for a time afterward. I've been doing this a long time and haven't seen a problem from that yet." Dr. Alice answered, putting warmed jell on Sloan.

She jumped at the feeling of being touched, her other hand gripping the gurney. Dr. Alice hushed her with a smile. "It's still at little cold, huh? I try to keep it warm, but it doesn't always work, dear. Just take a deep breath." She held up a hand-held device attached to the CPU on it's own cart.

She turned slightly towards Don. "This is the ultrasound machine. I take this probe, place it on your abdomen and the CPU reads the images received from the soundwaves that bounce off. Safe and very handy." Dr. Alice wanted Sloan to feel at ease, Don too.

"Just lie back." She said, placing the flat of the probe upon her belly and beginning to maneuver it around.

Don held a breath and he tried to figure out what was going on. He really had no idea but he kept a close look on a monitor.

Then he heard it. The sound had been kept on from the last woman who was in here.

Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump.

"Is there our baby's heartbeat?" Don felt like someone drugged him. He couldn't figure out what the hell was going on. His mind was blown.

Sloan stared at Don and over at Dr. Alice. who smiled and nodded. "Congratulations, Mom and Dad. Listen to that! Good, strong hearbeat."

"It's so... fast." Sloan whispered, in a daze. If she closed her eyes, it sounded like being in a cave behind a waterfall. Muffled and echoing.

Dr. Alice looked at her watch, counting the beats. "It is fast. Your baby is so young that right now, the average beats per minute of their heart is 120. That tiny little heart has blood circulating quickly through it; makes the heart pump faster and increases the heartbeat."

Science. Sloan was hooked. She teared up. "Our baby." She looked at Don, one hand over her mouth. Holy shit.


End file.
